


[podfic] The Two Sons of Tatooine

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin & Obi-Wan raised as brothers, Anakin as a Space Pirate Freedom Fighter, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Electrocution, Families of Choice, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jedi Master Dooku, Loss of Limbs, Obi-Wan as a revolutionary coordinator, Podfic, Qui-Gon Jinn Means Well, Qui-Gon Jinn is Problematic, Shmi adopts Obi-Wan, Shmi as the leader of the revolution, Slave Revolution, Slave Trade, Slavery, Tatooine Slave Culture, Unfettered Anakin, brief mentions of forced prostitution, mentions of physical abuse, no women were fridged in the making of this fic, slave revolt, the Jedi Order is Problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Rejected by the Jedi Order at the age of 13, Obi-Wan Kenobi's ship is taken over by pirates, and he is sold as a slave on Tatooine and adopted by Shmi Skywalker. Elsewhere in the galaxy, clones are being created and a war is brewing, but the Skywalker family have their own concerns: the rising storm that is the slave revolution.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Shmi Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (background)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic] The Two Sons of Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Two Sons of Tatooine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255063) by [ChronicBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicBookworm/pseuds/ChronicBookworm). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Families of Choice, Friendship, Slavery, Tatooine Slave Culture, Slave Trade, slave revolt, Slave Revolution, Unfettered Anakin, Shmi adopts Obi-Wan, Anakin & Obi-Wan raised as brothers, Fix-It of Sorts, Anakin as a Space Pirate Freedom Fighter, Obi-Wan as a revolutionary coordinator, Shmi as the leader of the revolution, no women were fridged in the making of this fic, the Jedi Order is Problematic, Qui-Gon Jinn is Problematic, Qui-Gon Jinn Means Well, Jedi Master Dooku, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Limbs, Electrocution, brief mentions of forced prostitution, mentions of physical abuse

 **Music:**[Son Of The Desert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNfNY4F3dH0), as performed by Benjamin Amaru  
 ****

 **Length:** 03:27:58

 **Download** **Link:** You can download this podfic as a [**zipped folder of mp3s right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202020/The%20Two%20Sons%20of%20Tatooine/The%20Two%20Sons%20of%20Tatooine.zip) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can download this podfic as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SW\)%20%22The%20Two%20Sons%20of%20Tatooine%22.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can stream each individual chapter of the podfic by clicking the links below:

[Chapter One (00:53:52)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202020/The%20Two%20Sons%20of%20Tatooine/\(SW\)%20_The%20Two%20Sons%20of%20Tatooine_%20pt%201.mp3)

[Chapter Two (00:25:08)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202020/The%20Two%20Sons%20of%20Tatooine/\(SW\)%20_The%20Two%20Sons%20of%20Tatooine_%20pt%202.mp3)

[Chapter Three (00:40:02)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202020/The%20Two%20Sons%20of%20Tatooine/\(SW\)%20_The%20Two%20Sons%20of%20Tatooine_%20pt%203.mp3)

[Chapter Four (00:44:11)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202020/The%20Two%20Sons%20of%20Tatooine/\(SW\)%20_The%20Two%20Sons%20of%20Tatooine_%20pt%204.mp3)

[Chapter Five (00:44:47)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202020/The%20Two%20Sons%20of%20Tatooine/\(SW\)%20_The%20Two%20Sons%20of%20Tatooine_%20pt%205.mp3)


End file.
